As an example of a wireless communication system, at present, Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of which specifications are formulated in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is provided.
In the wireless communication system, such as LTE or LTE-A, in some cases, a service class for transferring a signal is specified on a per-service basis, and a transfer of a signal is controlled using the service class. Information relating to signal transfer quality, for example, a signal transfer delay, a transfer error rate, or a guaranteed transfer speed, or any combination thereof, may be included in the service class.
Examples of the related art include Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2015-510377, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2014/207930, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-119810, NPL1[3GPP TS23.203, V13.7.0, March 2016], NPL2[3GPP TS23.107, V13.0.0, December 2015], NPL3[3GPP TS36.321, V13.0.0, December 2015], NPL4[NISIDA et al., “Basic SAE Management Technology for Realizing All-IP Network”, NTT docomo Technical Journal, Vol. 17, No. 3, pp 6-14, [online], [search on Mar. 22, 2016], the Internet <URL:https://www.nttdocomo.co.jp/binary/pdf/corporate/technology/rd/technical_journal/bn/vol17_3/vol17_3_006jp.pdf>], NPL5[TANAKA et al., “Overview of GSMA VoLTE Profile”, NTT docomo Technical Journal, Vol. 19, No. 4, pp 45-50, [online], [search on Mar. 22, 2016], the Internet <URL: https://www.nttdocomo.co.jp/binary/pdf/corporate/technology/rd/technical_journal/bn/vol19_4/vol19_4_045jp.pdf>].